Verde Slytherin
by Metanfetamina
Summary: ¡Todo era por culpa de Draco! Ella solo quería ayudarlo y ahí estaba, sola, sucia y fea, planeando odiarlo por los siglos de los siglos. Lo que estaba claro es que no iba a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Escena perdida de Mortífago.


_Disclaimer_: los personajes son de Rowling, las ganas de escribir de Filbuster y la paciencia de Källa.

_Recomendación musical_ - esta vez son dos, de Fom autumn to ashes: "Autumn's monologue" y "The fiction we live"

* * *

"**Verde Slytherin"

* * *

**

_Pansy Parkinson nunca fue la niña más bonita. Demasiado delgada, demasiado huesuda, con los ojos demasiado juntos y la mandíbula demasiado prominente. _

_Tampoco era la niña más agradable. Era demasiado pesada, según Theodore; demasiado chillona, según Vincent; con una risa demasiado desagradable, según Gregory. Demasiado, siempre demasiado. _

_Pero ese 5 de junio de 1988, Pansy Parkinson era la niña más feliz del mundo mágico. Caminaba rápidamente de la mano de su madre, casi arrastrándola por los jardines de Malfoy Manor, con una sonrisa radiante a la que le faltaban las dos paletas. _

_Narcisa las saludó al llegar al vestíbulo, mintiéndole educadamente cuando comentó que estaba preciosa con su carísimo vestido nuevo._

—_Draco está fuera, Pansy —dijo la mujer que, por aquellas, aún no tenía arrugas que denotaban tragedias alrededor de los ojos—. Están todos jugando con las escobas que les ha regalado Lucius. _

—_Mamá, ¿puedo ir? —Preguntó ella, ansiosa, tirando de la falda de su progenitora entre saltitos. _

_Tras la concesión, recorrió los terrenos, casi volando, con el regalo para el cumpleañero rebotando en su mochila. Estaba segura de que sería el mejor, por supuesto. No por nada lo había estado pensando durante casi seis meses. Cuando llegó al llano en el que estaban todos, cuando finalmente divisó la cabeza rubia sobre una escoba de juguete, a escasos tres metros del suelo, pensó que iba a explotar por la emoción. Ahí estaba, por encima de todos, como de costumbre. _

_Suavizó su sonrisa hasta volverla más normal, como le había enseñado Daphne, y caminó lentamente hacia ellos, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Su amiga y Theodore estaban sentados en el suelo, ajenos a todos. Pansy solía preguntarse por qué parecía estar interesada en ese niño. A ella no le gustaba, en absoluto, era excesivamente serio y callado. Tenía unos ojos muy chulos, sí, pero daban miedo: daba la impresión de que si le sostenías la mirada más de tres segundos averiguaría todo lo que pensabas. Además, parecía continuamente enfermo. Nada que ver con Draco, estaba claro. _

—_Hola, Pansy, qué vestido tan bonito —saludó Daphne, con calma._

_Siempre tan educada, siempre tan elegante, siempre tan guapa. Al principio Pansy la odiaba, viendo en ella a una rival potencial. Pero cuando la repartición de futuros novios quedó clara, comenzó a tragarla. _

_Así que sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Theodore no abrió la boca, para variar. Pero a ella no le importaba, estaba demasiado ocupada observando al rubio. Parecía tan contento dando vueltas en círculos… _

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! —Gritó, mientras lo saludaba efusivamente con la mano. _

_Él se bajó de la escoba, muy aristocráticamente en su opinión, y se acercó a ellos seguido por Vincent y Gregory._

—_Hola, Pansy —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Vale, ahora que estamos todos hagamos un torneo de quidditch. Nott, tú vas con Goyle, Crabbe y yo ya hemos ensayado unas jugadas súper profesionales. _

—_No voy a jugar —murmuró Theodore, aplastando una hormiga con el dedo con aire indiferente. _

_Draco frunció el ceño, contrariado._

—_¡Claro que vas a jugar! ¡Somos impares! ¡Necesitamos a uno más! _

_Pansy se removió, nerviosa. Ella odiaba las escobas, las alturas le daban pánico. Además, no tenía ni idea de las reglas ni qué había que hacer con las pelotas. Era un deporte tonto, pensaba, pero si Draco necesitaba un jugador más, ella sería ese jugador. Sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma, y anunció:_

—_No te preocupes, Draco, yo juego. _

_Estaba esperando que él le diera las gracias, que dijera _"menos mal que estás aquí, Pansy, eres la mejor"_. En lugar de eso, su rubio favorito esbozó una mueca de superioridad y bufó._

—_Las niñas no pueden jugar al quidditch, no seas tonta. _

_La morena abrió la boca, alucinada, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? ¡Ella iba a jugar por él! Se puso en pie, muy digna._

—_Claro que pueden —se cruzó de brazos y añadió con retintín—, mucho mejor que los niños, además. _

_Draco soltó una carcajada, agarrándose el estómago a causa del esfuerzo, con Vincent y Gregory haciéndole los coros de manera desagradable. Pansy notaba como las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza y la indignación, ¡habrase visto! _

—_Ve a jugar con tus muñecas, el quidditch es un deporte de hombres —siseó, prepotente, cuando logró parar de reír. _

_A la niña se le empezaban a hinchar las fosas nasales, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de estallar de indignación. Como Theodore y Daphne no querían presenciar un ataque de furia calibre Pansy, decidieron emprender la retirada, yéndose a aplastar insectos a otra parte. _

—_Pues yo no veo ningún hombre por aquí —murmuró ella, mirando en derredor, fingiendo que buscaba algo. _

_Draco nunca tuvo mucha paciencia, en general. Pero una de las cosas que más le molestaban era que se pusiera en duda su hombría. Porque él, aún con siete años recién cumplidos, era el más macho de todos. No cabía duda. Así que, reuniendo todo el veneno que pudo, con los ojos formando dos finas y malévolas rendijas plateadas, escupió:_

—_Fea. _

_La sangre de Pansy, que hasta ese momento hervía, se congeló. Fea. Draco Malfoy la había llamado fea. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho, ese niño egocéntrico había escogido precisamente esa palabra. Fea. _

_Formó dos puños temblorosos, caminó pisando fuerte hacia él, parándose a escasa distancia y, con una voz que nada tenía que envidiar a la de una banshee, balbuceó:_

—_Tú… tú… _

_Vincent y Gregory, que hasta el momento habían estado riéndose, se alejaron unos pasos, enmudeciendo ante esa pequeña cara congestionada por el odio. La dueña de ésta, con los labios apretados, le arrebató al rubio la escoba de la mano y, dándose la vuelta, la estampó contra una piedra. _

—_¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Loca! ¡Estás loca! —Gritaba Draco, que se había puesto pálido y movía los brazos como un maníaco. Eso sí, acercarse no se acercaba, no fuera a llevarse un guantazo tal y como estaban las cosas. _

_Al tercer batacazo con la roca, el palo de la escoba finalmente se quebró. Pansy le tiró al niño lo que quedaba de ella y, con los ojos a punto de desbordar torrentes de lágrimas, aún temblando por la rabia, echó a correr en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy nunca fue el más alto, el más guapo o el más rubio…

Bueno, quizá el más rubio sí.

El caso es que tampoco era nada del otro jueves.

Sólo había tres personas en el mundo que lo consideraban la criatura más magnífica que había pisado Hogwarts. Su madre, Pansy y él mismo. Y ese 27 de septiembre de 1993, dos de esas personas creían que además estaba total y absolutamente irresistible. Pansy y… él mismo.

Al fin estaban en tercero, motivo por el cual ya tenían acceso a las fiestas clandestinas que montaban los Slytherins a altas horas en la Sala Común. Draco se había pasado horas delante del espejo, cambiándose de camisa una y otra vez, dejándose adular por su reflejo. Cuando éste, finalmente, le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó Prepotencia número 5 (su marca de sonrisa elevada al máximo exponente), el rubio creyó que ya estaba listo para comerse el mundo.

—Ya es la hora —anunció, muy grandilocuente él, a Theodore y Blaise.

La cosa había empezado con mal pie. Estaban los tres sentados en un sofá, siendo ignorados por el resto de alumnos, ¡ignorado él, Draco Malfoy! Que el idiota de Zabini o el autista de Nott no levantaran pasiones, pase, ¡pero él! Con su pelo impecablemente peinado y su camisa de tropecientos galeones el botón, ¿cómo se atrevían?

Draco Malfoy estaba cabreado, obviamente. Por eso, cuando Pansy finalmente se dignó a bajar por las escaleras, toda emperifollada y maquillada, sonrió. Si había alguien allí que sabría apreciar su magnánima presencia esa era ella.

Compuso su mejor cara de perdonavidas y esperó a lo inevitable: que reclamara su atención.

_Vamos, Pansy, estoy aquí. Mírame. Soy guapo no, lo siguiente. _

Pero Pansy erre que erre, hablando con Daphne sobre lo que probablemente fueran estupideces. Draco frunció sus rubias cejas y se planteó que la morena tuviera un problema agudo de visión, ¿acaso no se sentía cegada por su sublime presencia?

El chico se removió en el sofá. No lo hizo para que ella reparara en él, por supuesto. Simplemente estaba tratando de acomodarse de manera un tanto escandalosa.

Después de tres insultantes minutos, la chica le hizo señas con la mano. Así que se levantó, con los labios curvados a la altura de su ego, y se despidió con un:

—Lo siento, el deber me reclama.

Theodore y Blaise lo ignoraron. _Envidiosos_, pensó, con autosuficiencia.

Draco caminó hacia ella, componiendo por el camino ésa expresión por la que su espejo adulador casi había muerto de un infarto.

_Obviamente._

Pansy estaba apoyada en una pared, cerca de las escaleras, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. El rubio sonrió interiormente cuando percibió el nerviosismo con el que se atusaba el vestido.

—Pansy, no te había visto, ¿llevas aquí mucho tiempo? —Mintió, con desparpajo, al llegar a su altura.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de bajar con Daphne —miró a un lado y al otro, ligeramente incómoda antes de decir—: Te queda muy bien la camisa, ¿es nueva?

_Por supuesto que me queda bien._

—Gracias, ¿qué quieres beber? —Preguntó, con un aire estudiadamente casual.

—Lo mismo que tú.

_Te tengo en el bote, querida._

El rubio se acercó a la mesa más próxima y estudió las botellas con un ojo experto totalmente miope. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se limitó a servir el alcohol de la botella que parecía más cara en las copas más ostentosas que encontró.

Le tendió una a Pansy, que dio un sorbo formando una mueca de desagrado. Él bebió también, tratando de imitar los gestos aristocráticos de su padre, y disimuló bastante mejor el ardor que provocaba el líquido al bajar por su garganta. Estaba asqueroso, como siempre.

—Sabe bien —comentó, como el que lleva toda una vida probando distintos whiskys y da con uno excelente.

—Sí —concedió ella, con cara de chupar limones.

_¿Y ahora qué? _

—Bueno… —carraspeó—. La fiesta no está mal.

—Me gusta la música —la chica hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como si siguiera una melodía que estaba totalmente opacada por los latidos de su corazón.

_La música es una mierda_.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Qué grupo es?

Pansy se rascó el mentón y murmuró:

—Las Brujas de Macbeth, me parece.

_No me importa._

—Ah.

Draco cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómodo. Porque, vamos a ver, él ya había ido, ¿no? Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer algo. Y podía empezar a hacer ese algo de una vez, que estar mirando cada uno para un lado, entre sorbos asquerosos de alcohol, era patético.

Que conste, antes de proseguir con la historia, que a él no le interesaba en absoluto Pansy Parkinson. Para nada. Era a ella a la que le interesaba el chico.

_Por supuesto_.

Tras la tercera copa compartida -sexta en el caso del chico, si contamos las que se había ventilado ya con Theodore y Blaise-, las cosas se tornaron más interesantes. Draco de repente notó como su horizonte comenzaba a ondular así que, para no caerse redondo al suelo, decidió apoyar su brazo en la pared, provocando romper un poquito más la distancia que los separaba. Recordó algo que había oído hacía tiempo con respecto al alcohol "_no hay mujeres feas, sino copas de menos_". Quizá eso también se aplicara al olfato, porque Pansy jamás había olido tan bien.

Frunció el ceño, confuso, ¿de verdad ese olor a doscientas victorias de Slytherin provenía de la chica? El alcohol le instó a comprobarlo.

Quizá Draco Malfoy no fuera el más guapo, ni el más alto –el más rubio estaba claro que sí-, pero cuando Pansy notó cómo se acercaba de esa manera a ella, pensó que las serpientes que brincaban en su estómago iban a explotar. La verdad es que la expresión de él era un tanto extraña, parecía ofuscado y confuso, lo cual no dejaba de ser desconcertante. Pero lo importante era que había decidido situarse cerca de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que inspiraba y expiraba. Cosa que, por cierto, hacía demasiado profundamente.

—Me gusta tu vestido —siseó en su oído, recordando a una niña que hace mucho le había roto la escoba.

—El verde me queda bien.

La corta melena de la chica le escondió una sonrisa cómplice. La misma que había esbozado, seis años atrás, al desenvolver con urgencia un pequeño paquete plateado.

Fue entonces cuando Pansy se fijó en la copa que él sujetaba, esa que había estado balanceando frente a sus ojos de manera exagerada. Cuando vio el anillo en su dedo anular tomó su mano rápidamente, provocando que el vaso cayera al suelo con una algarabía de cristales rotos que ninguno escuchó.

Él notó como las palmas cálidas de la chica parecían acunar su mano.

Giró la cara, con la cabeza agachada como la tenía, quedando justo frente a ella.

Entonces, respirando cada uno el aliento del otro, lo supo.

_Sí, Pansy Parkinson es la que huele a cientos de victorias de Slytherin. Infinitas.

* * *

_

_Pansy había llorado mucho esa tarde. La habían llamado fea, Draco, ni más ni menos, y se había tropezado al salir corriendo como alma que lleva un hipogrifo. Por ello, tenía sangre en las rodillas y su vestido nuevo lleno de barro. _

_Conclusión: un desastre. _

_Para colmo, el magnífico regalo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado seguía en su mochila, murmurándole que ahí se quedaría para siempre por ser fea. _

_Fea. _

_La niña se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió a berrear de nuevo. Llevaba cuatro horas sin hablar con él, escondida entre unos setos que daban miedo. Encima. Lo que estaba claro es que no iba a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Hizo un cálculo mental de las horas que implicaban _nunca más_ y se deprimió. Después se enfureció, ¡todo era por culpa de Draco! Ella solo quería ayudarlo y ahí estaba, sola, sucia y fea, planeando odiarlo por los siglos de los siglos. _

_Se había encontrado con Theodore hacía media hora, pero ese niño tonto, en vez de animarla y decirle que Draco sentía mucho lo que había pasado, se limitó a levantar una ceja y seguir con su camino. Matando hormigas, como el marginado que era. _

_Cuando escuchó cómo unas ramas crujían, deseó que fuera él otra vez, huyendo de insectos gigantes devoradores de magos. _

_Pero no fue su voz la que murmuró:_

—_Quiero mi regalo._

_Se giró y ahí estaba Draco, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Ella, sentada aún en el suelo, imitó su expresión y dijo:_

—_¿Qué regalo? No tengo ninguno. _

—_Es mi cumpleaños —refunfuñó el rubio, cabreado._

—_Si quieres te doy una de mis muñecas —contestó, picajosa. _

_El niño cogió una piedra y Pansy, aunque nunca llegara a reconocerlo, se asustó pensando que se la iba a arrojar a la cabeza. En vez de eso él se sentó a su lado y, tras suspirar, comenzó a explicar:_

—_Solo jugamos con la _quaffle_ —le mostró la roca—. Nos la pasamos, entre los miembros de nuestro equipo —enfatizó, como quien se dirige a alguien idiota—, para intentar colarla en los aros de gol de los otros. Los aros son los palos. Cuando marcas…_

_Y así siguió, minuto tras minuto, hasta formar una hora. El ceño de Pansy se relajaba a medida que él contestaba a su infinidad de preguntas. Puede que siguiera pareciendo hosco y enfurruñado, pero había ido allí a explicarle las normas de un estúpido juego, aún cuando ella había destrozado su escoba nueva. _

_La verdad es que Pansy no se enteró ni de la mitad. Estaba completamente perdida cuando el niño empezó a hablar de fintas y de jugadas, pero daba igual. Ella le miró, embelesada, memorizando cada inflexión de su voz, cada cambio de expresión, cada brillo en sus ojos. _

_Finalmente, y ya con aire grandilocuente, como si fuera un maestro tremendamente sabio descubriéndole los misterios del mundo a su alumno, dijo:_

—_Así la próxima vez podrás jugar. _

_Pero Pansy no jugó, a partir de ese día se limitó a observarlo desde el suelo. Feliz. _

_La niña suspiró y sacó un paquete pequeño de su mochila, envuelto en papel plateado._

—_Toma —murmuró cuando se lo tendía. _

_Se dedicó a mirar fijamente a un arbusto, sonrojada, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que recorrió fugazmente el rostro de Draco. Escuchó, con los nervios a flor de piel, el rasgar nervioso del envoltorio y, finalmente, un "_es demasiado grande_" que le perdonó. _

_El rubio tenía el anillo en las manos y lo contemplaba fascinado. _

—_Es una serpiente, ¿lo ves? —explicó ella, señalando la cabeza de plata del ofidio—. Me costó mucho encontrarlo. No los había más pequeños —se disculpó, con las cejas en posición suplicante—. Pero así puedes llevarlo cuando vayamos a Hogwarts y entremos en Slytherin. _

_Draco asintió y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, pero mientras caminaba murmuró, muy bajito:_

—_Me gusta tu vestido. El verde te queda bien. _

_Quizá fuera la brisa del aire la que le provocó a Pansy un escalofrío, quizá fueran las palabras que le trajo el viento. _

_O quizá fuera la sensación de que una gran historia acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_

***NOTA**: Felicidades, **Zaira**, _Filbuster_, _Medusa_, por tus dos patos tan bien puestos. He aquí mi desvelo particular, dedicado a todas aquellas noches en las que has soportado mis dudas, mis spoilers y mis historias aún sin contar.

Porque dices que esta pareja te gusta gracias a mí.

Porque digo que sin ti jamás hubiera tenido la fuerza de publicar.

Gracias.

Y gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis leído esto. Tanto si os ha gustado, como si no, tanto si conocéis a mi preciosa musa, como si no, los reviews siempre se agradecen.

Y, hablando de agradecimientos, Källa: sabes que eres el sol más verde que existe. Te debo muchas horas de dudas solventadas y de apoyo moral. Neo-Sly ántricas, you know.

Ah, y ya para terminar: para todos aquellos que seguís "**Mortífago**", sí, esta es una escena perdida de esa historia. La de 1988 está en el capítulo 11, la de 1993 estará en el 14, desde el punto de vista, como siempre, de Theodore Nott.


End file.
